Jean's Rant
by Tainted Memory
Summary: Basically, Jean feels like talking about herself, but nobody wants to hear it. Not even Professor Xavier.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men, or Duct Tape, which means I'm not claiming them for my own.  
  
This is just a fun little story I wrote, its nothing special, so don't expect Shakespeare.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jean's Rant  
  
"This is like, so totally confusing!" Kitty was bent over her math book, trying to understand her homework, but was unsucceeding. It was just another day in the institute.  
  
"Zis is hard! How vould I know zat four United States presidents vere assassinated in office??" Kurt threw down his pencil, trying to remember which presidents were shot and killed.  
  
"Science is boring, man! I'd rather be out boarding then in here trying to figure out what causes a chemical reaction!" Evan looked over his notes again, still not understanding them.  
  
"I already finished all of my homework. You should all be more like me and actually pay attention in class." Jean flipped her hair back over her shoulder, taking a bite of an apple.  
  
"Ugh, like anybody wants to be like you..." Rogue glared at her.  
  
"Why WOULDN'T anybody want to be like me? I have straight A's, I'm on the honor roll, I'm the captain of the soccer team, I'm dating Duncan Matthews, Scott Summers is totally in love with me, Taryn is jealous because she knows I'm too good for Scott but he doesn't and he wants me, and she wants him. I'm a total teachers pet, I'm excused from class to go do stuff for other teachers, too. Everybody is jealous of me because I get to help pick out how to decorate the dances, and I get free food for lunch because I'm always helping out the lunch ladies. Now! Who wants help on their homework??" She turned to look back at them, then frowned, noticing everybody is now gone. "Ugh, that is SO like them to walk off when I'm talking! I'll teach them!" She stalked off to find the other X-Men, not noticing the blue tail hanging down from the chandelier.  
  
"Now zat vas a close call." Kurt let himself drop back onto the floor after Jean left the room, helping Kitty down, too. "We were almost like, caught! She like, totally doesn't stop talking once she gets onto one of her rants." Kurt, looking at his watch, raises both eyebrows. "Vow, its time for bed already. I'll see you tomorrow, Keety." With that, Kurt disappeared into a puff of blue smoke.  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~  
  
Scott woke up, then realized that he could stand. Looking down, he noticed that he was duct taped to a chair.  
  
"Hey, who's idea was this?? Let me go!" Struggling against the tape, he looked over, and noticed the rest of the X-Men duct taped to chairs as well.  
  
"Guys! Wake up! Something's going on here!" As they woke up, they freaked out, one by one, until Jean stepped into the room.  
  
"Like, Jean, I'm sooooo glad to see you! Like, help get us.up." Kitty blinked, noticing the roll of duct tape in Jean's hand.  
  
"Just what're you plannin' on doin' with that?" Rogue asked, just before a strip of duct tape was placed over her mouth. A matching piece was placed over the mouth of each taped down x-man, before Jean stood back, grinning evilly.  
  
"This'll teach you to walk off when I'm talking about myself! Now you get to sit here and listen to me talk until I feel like stopping. And to make sure nobody phases through the tape, or teleports away..." she cast evil glares towards both Kitty and Kurt, "I'm going to remind you who exactly helps you with your homework when you don't get it, and if you leave, I'm never helping again."  
  
Sinking into the chairs, the group just stared at Jean as she flipped back her long red hair, and started talking. It wasn't until Professor Xavier wheeled into the room six hours later, that they thought they were saved from Miss Popularity's rant. That is, of course, until they realized somebody on two legs could move faster than somebody in a wheel chair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? I know, there wasn't a lot of story, but hey, I get bored easily! So, that means, I'm working on something bigger and better! Aha! I'm not even expecting reviews for this one, but if you want to, feel free! 


End file.
